Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus
by Aka-tan
Summary: L'histoire de Poudlard. Plongez dans la vie des Quatre de Poudlard, de la génèse du projet de l'école au déclin des relations entre les fondateurs. FANFIC ABANDONNÉE.
1. L'Aigle et le Taisson

Mon tout nouveau projet : Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus ! (DDNT)  
>Une histoire sur les quatre fondateurs de Poudlard. Fiction écrite dans un ton léger, juste pour le plaisir. J'aimerais notamment faire remonter Serpentard et Poufsouffle dans l'estime des gens x)<br>Le titre de la fiction se réfère bien sûr à la devise de Poudlard :) Il ne faut jamais chatouiller un dragon qui dort, ou quelque chose dans ce genre-là.  
>Le premier chapitre, l'Aigle et le Taisson, parle bien sûr de Serdaigle et Poufsouffle (le taisson étant un blaireau). Ca sent le chapitre d'intro, et pour être honnête, j'ai eu de la peine à le boucler... et pourtant il est bien court =( Je vous promets de faire mieux par la suite !<br>Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>1. L'Aigle et le Taisson<strong>

_23 mai 898_

Rowena Serdaigle était postée à sa fenêtre, respirant l'air frais des contrées écossaises. Elle vivait dans une petite maison au bord des eaux du Loch Ness, seule, à l'abri des regards moldus. Elle avait dû quitter son petit village d'Angleterre, étant pourchassée par des Moldus la soupçonnant de magie. Ils ne s'étaient pas trompés, mais la sorcière s'était vue contrainte de fuir, la magie étant punie. En Écosse, son nom était inconnu des habitants… sauf des sorciers. En effet, Rowena Serdaigle était à ce jour considérée comme l'un des quatre plus grands sorciers de Grande-Bretagne. Elle en aurait été ravie si ce titre n'était pas aussi dangereux. Il y avait tout d'abord les Moldus, qui étaient ainsi plus aptes à sentir la présence de magie en elle, et les autres sorciers, qui pouvaient être jaloux et tenter de la tuer. Douce époque…

L'air balayait sa longue chevelure de jais et la lumière brillait à la surface du lac. Sa maison était postée au pied d'une petite colline, où le village moldu s'étendait. Elle recevait souvent la visite d'un petit garçon d'environ 7 ans, fasciné par sa personne. Rowena soupçonnait même qu'il perçoive une once de magie en elle. Les enfants villageois étaient toujours fascinés, d'une manière positive ou négative, par les sorcières. Le garçon se montrait aussi très intrigué par le diadème qui la coiffait. Souvent, il lui demandait si elle était princesse. Calmement, Rowena répondait que non. Elle aimait bien ce petit, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver trop curieux. Et s'il était un espion envoyé par les villageois ?

Depuis quelques temps, Rowena Serdaigle nourrissait un rêve : celui de fonder une école où les jeunes sorciers pourraient s'instruire, devenir savants et habiles. Elle savait qu'il s'agissait d'une énorme entreprise, mais elle sentait que c'était nécessaire. Seule, ce rêve était irréalisable. Mais en compagnie de son amie proche, Helga Poufsouffle, c'était tout à fait possible. Rowena se mit à réfléchir à son projet, et se perdit rapidement dans ses pensées, fait rare chez la jeune femme. D'ordinaire, elle avait toujours la tête sur les épaules, en tant que femme réfléchie. Elle ne se permettait jamais de rêvasser.

Des foulées dans l'herbe la sortirent de sa semi-léthargie. Elle posa ses mains contre le bord de la fenêtre et tendit les bras pour guetter au loin. Le bambin de 7 ans – dont elle ne savait le nom malgré ses visites quotidiennes – débarquait. Rowena referma sa fenêtre, ôta son diadème, et se posta à sa porte pour mieux accueillir le garçonnet. Celui-ci était plus petit que la moyenne, avait de grands yeux verts et une chevelure châtain clair. Il arborait toujours un petit sourire et ses joues étaient toutes rondes et roses. Il arriva devant Rowena et son sourire s'élargit.

- Bonjour, Dame Serdaigle. Comment allez-vous ?

- Très bien, mon petit. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène encore ici ?

- Comme chaque jour, ma Dame. Vous êtes très, très belle.

- Oh ! C'est gentil. Mais je suis un peu vieille pour toi.

- Vous m'avez l'air jeune, pourtant.

- Oui, mais pour les adultes. Pour les enfants, je suis très vieille.

- Quel âge avez-vous ?

Si le petit garçon n'avait pas été, justement, un petit garçon, il se serait pris une gifle. Mais il était si adorable, si aimable, que seul un être cruel pourrait vouloir le blesser.

- J'ai 28 ans.

Le bambin ouvrit de grands yeux, mais son sourire ne s'effaça pas. Il continua à discuter avec Rowena Serdaigle, qui lui offrit des biscuits. Il ne remarqua même pas que la jeune femme avait retiré son diadème. Elle l'avait fait pour éviter une autre ribambelle de questions. Il devait être deux heures de l'après-midi quand il quitta la demeure de la sorcière. Il repartit au village en sautillant. Le regard marron de Rowena Serdaigle le suivit, se demandant s'il allait jouer avec ses amis ou raconter sa discussion avec elle aux adultes. La jeune femme se servit à boire, s'assit à sa table et se replongea dans sa réflexion, les yeux rivés sur son diadème. Les mots « Tout homme s'enrichit quand abonde l'esprit » y étaient gravés. Ils étaient sa devise. Rowena glorifiait la sagesse et l'intelligence chez les hommes. C'était aussi ce qui la poussait à réaliser son vœu d'école de sorcellerie.

Vers les quatre heures, Rowena avait pris sa décision : elle allait se rendre au Pays de Galles, voir Helga Poufsouffle. Sachant qu'elle allait revenir, elle ne se chargea pas. Elle replaça simplement son diadème sur sa tête et se dirigea vers le petit bois bordant le lac. Là, elle marcha un moment, et quand elle fut assurée que personne ne pouvait la voir, prit la forme d'un aigle noir aux reflets bleutés. Au-dessus des yeux du rapace, on pouvait voir une forme rappelant celle du diadème de la sorcière. Seule Helga Poufsouffle était capable de faire la différence entre un aigle normal et l'Animagus de son amie.

L'aigle arriva rapidement, malgré la distance, aux abords du Pays de Galles. La demeure d'Helga Poufsouffle était facilement reconnaissable : le toit était surmonté d'un blaireau, animal fétiche de la sorcière, et des reflets dorés couraient le long de la paroi. Rowena fit usage de sa vue perçante de rapace pour vérifier si une fenêtre serait, à tout hasard, ouverte. Par chance, ce fut le cas, et l'aigle piqua en flèche pour finalement s'engouffrer par la discrète ouverture.

Un battement d'aile attira Helga Poufsouffle hors de sa cuisine – son endroit préféré, chez elle. La sorcière était quasiment sûre que la venue d'un oiseau n'était pas un hasard : elle pourrait affirmer sans craindre une méprise que son amie de longue date, Rowena Serdaigle, se cachait derrière ces plumes et ce bec. Helga accueillit l'oiseau, qui, presque instantanément, devint en effet une jeune femme élancée aux cheveux noirs. Un sourire illumina le visage de la sorcière Galloise.

- Rowena ! Que me vaut ta visite ?

- J'ai une idée. Folle, sans doute, mais il faut que je t'en parle.

- Attends, d'abord, on va s'installer, et boire. Briac vient de finir le jus de citrouille, il est prêt à être bu !

Le mari d'Helga Poufsouffle arriva dans le séjour, une marmite emplie de jus de citrouille. Rowena s'installa et accepta avec plaisir la coupe que lui tendait Briac Poufsouffle, assoiffée par le voyage. Les deux époux s'assirent à leur tour, et Helga attendit que son amie eût fini de boire pour lui demander quel était son projet.

- J'aimerais fonder une école. Une école de sorcellerie.

Le silence s'installa dans la demeure des Poufsouffle. Rowena songea qu'elle allait à partir de ce moment-là être considérée comme folle, mais son amie le démentit aussitôt. Elle avala son jus de citrouille et sourit à nouveau.

- Voici une nouvelle preuve de notre amitié. J'y songeais aussi, depuis un moment.

- Alors ? Qu'attendons-nous ? demanda Rowena, enthousiaste.

- Je crois que, malgré notre réputation, aucune de nous deux ne connaît de sortilège de construction. Et un tel projet demande de la réflexion, et du temps.

Rowena acquiesça. Pour une fois, ce n'était pas elle, la voix de la sagesse. C'en était presque vexant. Elle but une nouvelle gorgée de jus et se mit à réfléchir. Si aucune d'entre elles ne savait produire de sortilège de construction assez puissant pour fonder une école, comment allaient-elles s'y prendre ?

- Il nous faut l'aide d'une tierce personne, marmonna-t-elle.

Briac Poufsouffle eut un regard vers son épouse. Celle-ci parut gênée et dit :

- Désolée, Briac, mais… Je pense que l'aide d'un sorcier – pardonne- moi – reconnu serait meilleure. Rowena, j'imagine que tu connais Godric Gryffondor ?

- Bien sûr. Pas personnellement, mais il est lui aussi considéré comme l'un des plus grands sorciers de Grande-Bretagne. Tu penses qu'il voudrait nous aider ?

- Sans doute… Mais je ne sais où le trouver. Nous verrons. Nous avons le temps.

Rowena hocha lentement la tête. Elle réajusta son diadème et posa son menton sur sa main. Ce projet d'école se réaliserait un jour, elle en était certaine. Mais peut-être pas aussi rapidement qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé.

La jeune sorcière resta quelques heures encore chez les Poufsouffle. Quand le soleil se mit à décliner, elle salua ses amis et s'en alla, cherchant un bois ou un espace à l'abri des regards pour se transformer en aigle.

Quand elle regagna l'Ecosse, il faisait déjà sombre. Sa petite maison posée au bord du lac donnait presque la chair de poule, dans la nuit. Rowena y entra et s'endormit rapidement, fatiguée par le voyage.

_24 mai 898_

Depuis la veille, Briac Poufsouffle ne s'était plus montré aussi bavard que d'ordinaire. Ce sorcier peu brillant de 32 ans avait été vexé de ne pas avoir été choisi comme troisième fondateur d'une quelconque école de sorcellerie. Mais il était bien obligé de s'avouer qu'il n'avait jamais été un bon sorcier. Epouser une femme aussi extraordinaire qu'Helga le confortait un peu. Il avait à ses côtés une sorcière brillante, excellente en magie culinaire et ayant une bonté de cœur énorme. Tout chez elle lui plaisait : ses yeux bleus rieurs, sa chevelure rousse, et ses jolies formes. Helga avait un charme fou, et Briac était bien content d'être son mari.

Helga, quant à elle, était plongée dans ses réflexions concernant l'école qu'elle et Rowena Serdaigle souhaitaient bâtir. Son prochain objectif était de contacter Godric Gryffondor pour lui faire part de ce projet, mais elle n'avait aucune idée de son lieu de vie, ni de son emploi du temps. Peut-être qu'il n'accepterait pas, et que leur rêve ne se réaliserait jamais. Cependant, Helga était quelqu'un d'optimiste, et elle ne baisserait pas les bras tant qu'elle n'aurait pas rencontré Godric Gryffondor.

Le début de journée se déroula comme chaque matin chez les Poufsouffle. Un réveil matinal pour Helga, qui s'attela aussitôt à la cuisine. En quelques minutes à peine, elle avait préparé un festin de rêve rien que pour le petit-déjeuner de son mari. La cuisine était vraiment le point fort de la jeune sorcière. Elle savait tout faire, à l'aide de sortilèges ou non, cuisine régionale ou internationale. Helga Poufsouffle était connue de tout le voisinage – même moldu – pour ces recettes excellentes. C'était sa petite fierté. Peut-être même que cette réputation de cuisinière hors pair lui était plus chère que celle de meilleure sorcière de l'époque.

Après s'être bien nourrie, elle se plaça devant la glace et se maquilla légèrement. Elle n'abusait jamais, et ne faisait que rosir ses joues et foncer ses yeux. Helga Poufsouffle ne s'était jamais trouvée particulièrement jolie. Comme la plupart des femmes, elle trouvait toujours un petit défaut pour se plaindre. Par exemple, Helga détestait ses rondeurs, alors que son mari les adorait. Elle soupira et détourna rapidement son regard azur du miroir. La jeune femme avait une idée en tête, venue dans la nuit. Elle ne savait pas trop ce qui lui prenait, tout à coup, mais elle sentait qu'elle devait le faire.

Pendant qu'elle revêtait sa cape, Briac leva vers elle un sourcil étonné.

- Tu t'en vas ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui. Le temps d'une journée, ne t'en fais pas. Je vais au tournoi de duels, dans le Devon. Je pense revenir ce soir.

Elle s'approcha de son mari, l'embrassa, et se dirigea vers la sortie. Ce tournoi de duels, elle en entendait parler depuis 5 ans, et avait toujours souhaité y jeter un œil. Pourquoi pas ce jour-là ?

* * *

><p>Fin du chapitre ;) Reviews, please, ça m'aidera à m'améliorer !<p> 


	2. Le Lion et le Serpent

Et voilà ! Nous sommes le 16 août, et c'est avec joie - mais appréhension - que je vous propose le 2ème chapitre de DDNT. Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>2. Le Lion et le Serpent<strong>

_24 mai 898_

Helga transplana, s'étant auparavant assurée qu'elle était dissimulée des regards indiscrets, et se retrouva aussitôt dans une énorme foire sorcière. Des hommes et des femmes déambulaient autour d'une grande arène, vêtus de diverses sortes de robes. Une petite cabane, devant l'arène, était habitée par un homme à la mine sombre. C'était apparemment un stand de renseignements et d'achat de tickets. Helga Poufsouffle s'avança, un peu hésitante. C'était la première fois qu'elle mettait les pieds dans un tournoi de duels.

- Bonjour et bienvenue dans le plus grand tournoi de duels de Grande-Bretagne, dit l'homme de la cabane comme un automate.

- Bonjour, heu…

- Ma parole ! Vous êtes Helga Poufsouffle ! réalisa soudain le caissier en levant les yeux, faisant ainsi plusieurs regards se tourner vers eux. Vous venez pour vous battre, n'est-ce pas ?

Il saisit aussitôt une plume et s'apprêta à inscrire le nom d'Helga dans un registre.

- Non, ce n'est pas prévu, démentit Helga. Je voulais simplement… assister au spectacle.

- C'est dommage, répliqua l'homme d'un ton grinçant. Il aurait été passionnant de voir s'affronter Helga Poufsouffle et Godric Gryffondor…

- Il… Il est ici ? s'étonna Poufsouffle.

- Bien sûr ! 'Paraît que c'est le plus grand duelliste d'Angleterre ! S'il gagne, il ne fera que parfaire sa réputation.

Helga resta perplexe. Elle n'avait jamais spécialement cru au destin – c'était ça d'être amie avec la sage Rowena Serdaigle – mais là, elle était obligée de reconnaître que le hasard avait trop bien fait son travail. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle assistait à ce tournoi, et justement au moment où elle en avait besoin, elle rencontrait Godric Gryffondor ! C'était fascinant… et troublant, aussi.

Elle tendit 10 Mornilles au caissier et se trouva une place, assez proche de l'arène. Bientôt, deux sorciers prirent places et, à un signal, commencèrent à s'affronter. Le combat était acharné, et les sorciers habiles. C'était non seulement une prouesse magique, mais les duellistes s'efforçaient également de divertir le public, en alternant offenses et sorts plus esthétiques.

Puis l'arbitre annonça le nom de Godric Gryffondor. Un sorcier de grande taille s'avança, le torse bombé. Il avait une longue chevelure mordorée, qui se mêlait à une barbe fournie, de la même couleur. Même depuis la place d'Helga, on pouvait apercevoir les reflets émeraudes de ses yeux. Il avait un regard vif, perçant et intelligent. Gryffondor portait une longue cape de fourrure, et habillé très élégamment. Il portait des gantelets rouge vif et une robe de sorcier dorée. Helga l'appréhendait comme quelqu'un de plutôt sûr de lui.

Le duel entre Gryffondor et son affrontant s'engagea, et malgré l'habileté de son ennemi, il ne mit pas long avant d'en venir à bout.

Le tournoi se poursuivit, et de duels en duels, Gryffondor continuait de gagner, et parvint en finale. Après un long duel sans merci, l'illustre sorcier finit vainqueur. Il remporta une coupe et une certaine somme. Fier de lui, Godric Gryffondor pointa sa baguette vers le ciel et en fit jaillir un énorme lion de feu, qui rugit fortement.

L'arène se vida peu à peu, et Helga faisait partie des derniers badauds. Elle vit Gryffondor disparaître dans les vestiaires, et décida de se poster à leur sortie pour tenter de lui parler. Elle commençait à chercher ses mots quand le sorcier, toujours le torse bombé, sortit des vestiaires.

- Sir Gryffondor ? interpella Helga.

- Hm ? marmonna-t-il d'un ton dédaigneux. Il reconnut la sorcière et s'empressa d'ajouter : Oh ! Helga Poufsouffle ! Mes excuses, je ne vous avais pas…

- Ne vous en faites pas, dit Helga, gênée. J'aimerais vous… parler.

- Eh bien, allez-y !

- Hm, non. C'est quelque chose de sérieux, il faudrait qu'on puisse en parler dans un lieu plus… posé. Et moins exposé.

- Alors venez chez moi ! Mon épouse sera ravie de vous rencontrer.

Sa voix était comme un grondement : une voix chaude et profonde, un peu rocailleuse. Malgré leur statut égal, Helga ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être impressionnée par Gryffondor. Elle était comme une petite fille face à lui.

Godric Gryffondor l'emmena chez lui. Il habitait une grande maison non loin du lieu du tournoi. Tout le voisinage semblait le connaître, et apparemment, n'était composé que de sorciers. Helga observa les maisons de différentes tailles et couleurs défiler sous ses yeux, et sentit soudain que Gryffondor s'était arrêté. Helga Poufsouffle se retrouva alors face à une immense demeure aux parures rouge et or. Un heurtoir en forme de tête de lion était fixé à la porte. Godric Gryffondor y frappa trois coups. La porte s'ouvrit peu après et laissa apparaître une jeune femme splendide. Elle avait des cheveux clairs lui tombant jusqu'aux hanches, un regard bienveillant et une peau de porcelaine. Elle était vêtue d'une longue robe verte, très soignée. Elle adressa un sourire charmant à Helga, qui le lui rendit. Elle baissa les yeux et vit deux jeunes garçons agrippés au pan de la robe de la femme. Ils regardèrent timidement Helga et détalèrent dans la maison.

Godric se tourna vers Helga.

- Dame Poufsouffle, voici mon épouse, Catyline. Et… avant qu'ils ne partent en courant, mes deux enfants : Clyde, 6 ans et Aaron, 8 ans.

- Dame Poufsouffle ? s'étonna la dénommée Catyline. Je suis si ravie de vous recevoir !

La femme de Gryffondor avait une voix délicate et légère, tel le chant d'un oiseau. En bonne maîtresse de maison, elle la fit entrer, lui proposa à boire, à manger et fit autres marques de politesse. Helga aussi était connue pour ses manières charmantes. On lui servit une tarte aux myrtilles et une coupe de vin. Gryffondor expliqua à son épouse qu'Helga souhaitait lui parler. Catyline les laissa alors et retourna à ses occupations.

Helga Poufsouffle exposa son projet à Godric Gryffondor. Elle pesait ses mots, faisait preuve d'énormément – trop – d'humilité, et à nouveau, paraissait comme une petite fille devant lui. Elle dit aussi au sorcier qu'elle pensait que son projet était quelque chose de futile, ce qu'elle ne pensait pas du tout, mais elle avait trop peur de se ridiculiser devant lui. Un silence suivit le discours d'Helga, ce qui ne la mettait pas vraiment plus à l'aise. L'homme grogna, produisant un son proche de celui d'un lion.

- Je pense… que c'est une excellente idée !

Le visage d'Helga s'éclaircit. Ses épaules se décrispèrent et elle but une gorgée de vin.

- Seulement… Quitte à réaliser ce projet à plusieurs, autant le faire à quatre !

- Les quatre plus grands sorciers de Grande-Bretagne, dit lentement Helga, réalisant soudain.

Godric Gryffondor hocha la tête avec un sourire. Le dernier des Quatre Grands était Salazar Serpentard, un ami de longue date de Godric. Il était certain que le sorcier serait partant pour un tel projet. Depuis toujours, il aimait instruire, guider les gens. C'était un manipulateur, mais aussi un excellent professeur.

Helga griffonna son adresse sur un parchemin et le tendit à Gryffondor.

- Tenez. Dès que vous aurez la réponse de Serpentard, recontactez-moi.

Elle adressa un sourire chaleureux à Gryffondor. Celui-ci se leva, lui fit un baise-main et lui ouvrit la porte. Catyline Gryffondor arriva aussitôt pour lui dire au revoir.

Helga rentra chez elle, ravie de pouvoir apporter de bonnes nouvelles à Briac et Rowena.

_29 mai 898_

Les yeux gris clair de Salazar Serpentard balayaient les environs. Le marais qui entourait sa maison était envahi par la brume, rendant la visibilité quasi-nulle. Son ami Godric Gryffondor l'avait informé, deux jours plus tôt, de sa venue, et il s'attendait à le voir surgir de la brume à tout moment.

Beaucoup de personnes connaissant Salazar Serpentard s'étonneraient du fait qu'il puisse avoir des amis. C'était avant tout un homme solitaire, très silencieux et posé. Il n'aimait pas la compagnie des autres, ne supportait pas d'avoir besoin de quelqu'un, ou l'inverse. Il n'était pas quelqu'un qui aidait facilement : il fallait toujours quelque chose en retour. La plupart du temps, il restait chez lui à parler aux serpents – il en avait des dizaines ! – ou à étudier la magie noire. Elle le fascinait, mais il ne la pratiquait pas. En revanche, c'était un excellent Legilimens et il le savait. Ce n'était sans doute pas Serpentard qui nierait l'une de ses qualités.

Une silhouette imposante se détacha du brouillard. Salazar reconnut la longue crinière mordorée de son ami et sa façon de marcher fièrement, le torse en avant. Salazar quitta alors sa fenêtre pour se présenter à sa porte. Il tendit la main à Godric et eut un rictus – l'équivalent d'un sourire, pour Salazar. Ses lèvres ne s'étiraient jamais plus que ça.

- Ponctuel, le Lion, ironisa-t-il.

- Oh, ça va, le Siffleur. Je n'ai qu'une heure de retard.

Salazar ne répondit rien. Il fit entrer son ami et le fit s'asseoir à une table. Il lui servit un hydromel assez fort, mais en très petite quantité. Lui-même n'appréciait pas trop l'alcool. Il s'assit à son tour et croisa ses doigts, coudes posés sur la table, signe de concentration chez le sorcier.

- Il est rare de voir le _grand_ Godric Gryffondor se déplacer pour parler à quelqu'un, dit-il d'un ton grinçant. D'ordinaire c'est toujours les autres qui doivent venir à toi.

- Moui, avoua Godric, l'air absent. C'est parce que je ne veux pas embêter Catyline avec ça. Elle a déjà entendu cette histoire et trouve que c'est de la folie pure.

- Eh bien, raconte-la-moi, et je jugerai si elle a tort ou non.

- Comme tu le sais, nous sommes deux des plus grands sorciers de Grande-Bretagne. Les deux autres sont des femmes, Rowena Serdaigle et Helga Poufsouffle. Elles ont eu l'idée de créer une école.

- Une école de sorcellerie ? demanda Salazar, surpris mais calme.

- Oui. Et je leur ai proposé mon aide. Et la tienne, par la même occasion.

- Sache, Godric, que je déteste que l'on parle à ma place. Cela dit… ce projet me plaît. Avec ça on pourra modeler le monde des sorciers à notre façon.

La dernière phrase ne plaisait pas énormément à Godric, mais peu importait. Ils étaient prêts, à présent, à fonder une grande école de sorcellerie ! Gryffondor savait, malgré tout, que leur projet ne se réaliserait pas avant au moins deux ans. Il espérait aussi que Serdaigle et Poufsouffle maîtrisaient les sortilèges de construction… ce qui n'était pas le cas.

_30 mai 898_

Quand Helga Poufsouffle reçut la lettre de Godric Gryffondor, elle sentit son cœur s'emplir de joie. Les quatre sorciers les plus puissants de l'époque allaient se retrouver pour former une école de sorcellerie. Une idée innovante et prometteuse. Helga s'en réjouissait. Elle alla l'annoncer à Briac, qui avait fini par calmer sa rancœur. Il trouva même deux ou trois mots d'encouragement à l'adresse de son épouse, ce qui la rendit encore plus heureuse. Tout se présentait bien. Mais elle était très loin d'imaginer jusqu'où ce projet irait, et l'influence qu'il aurait sur le monde futur, mille ans plus tard.


	3. Les grands esprits se rencontrent

Coucou ! Je ne sais pas s'il y a encore des lecteurs, mais j'ai enfin écrit le chapitre 3. Je crois qu'il est un peu plus long que les deux premiers, et qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos attentes ! ^^  
>Bonne lecture :3<p>

* * *

><p><strong>3. Les grands esprits se rencontrent<strong>

_12 juin 898_

Après plusieurs échanges de lettres, Rowena s'était vue recevoir un rendez-vous à l'auberge d'un ami de Godric Gryffondor. Elle allait enfin pouvoir mieux connaître ce dernier et son ami Salazar Serpentard. Leur renom n'était plus à faire mais ils étaient bien inconnus de tous. Que recelait leur si grand pouvoir ? Que se cachait-il sous l'imposante crinière mordorée de Gryffondor et derrière le regard électrique de Serpentard ? Possédaient-ils une grande connaissance de la magie, ou leur réputation n'était due qu'à de l'expérience ? C'était ce que Rowena Serdaigle allait s'amuser à deviner ce jour-là.

Elle partit tôt le matin pour se retrouver dans le Devon, où se trouvait leur point de rendez-vous. Devant une auberge à l'allure chaleureuse, elle trouva un personnage en total contraste avec l'établissement. C'était un homme de grande taille, très mince. Le haut de sa tête, entièrement rasé, luisait. Il portait une barbe noire taillée en pointe et fixait le sol d'un air sombre. Une longue cape noire lui descendait jusqu'aux chevilles. L'une de ses mains caressait sa barbe et l'autre semblait entortiller la chaîne d'une sorte d'amulette portée à son cou. Rowena s'approcha un peu plus et elle remarqua les détails de son visage : sa face était légèrement simiesque, et ses yeux étaient d'un gris clair paralysant. Cela ne faisait aucun doute : elle se trouvait face à Salazar Serpentard.

Un peu plus tôt dans la matinée, Salazar Serpentard avait quitté le Norfolk pour se rendre dans le Devon, où Godric lui avait donné rendez-vous. Il savait qu'il allait non seulement y voir son ami, mais également Helga Poufsouffle et Rowena Serdaigle. Il n'était pas vraiment misogyne… mais il devait s'avouer qu'il avait grand mal à croire que deux des quatre plus illustres sorciers du moment étaient des femmes. C'était l'époque qui voulait ça : les femmes étaient encore bien loin d'être égales aux hommes dans la société. En sorcellerie, c'était un peu pareil : on éduquait moins attentivement les jeunes sorcières que les jeunes sorciers. Salazar était en réalité plus perplexe que surpris. Il allait bien voir, vers le milieu de la journée, qui étaient ces femmes, et comment avaient-elles acquis ce savoir.

Comme il s'y attendait, il était le premier à arriver sur les lieux. Il était déjà venu dans cette auberge, dans le passé, mais son avis sur elle n'avait pas changé. Il la trouvait dégoulinante de coquetterie surfaite. Tout ce qu'il détestait, en gros. Mais c'était un ami de Godric. Il devait l'accepter.

Avec surprise, il entendit des pas. Il releva son regard pâle et découvrit alors une jeune femme presque aussi grande que lui. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs et un regard marron. Ses lèvres teintées de rouge affichaient un demi-sourire, mais elle avançait lentement, prudemment, comme s'il l'effrayait. Salazar remarqua un diadème perché au-dessus de son front. Comme il formait de sortes d'ailes, il en déduit qu'il avait devant lui la célèbre Rowena Serdaigle. Il voulut s'efforcer de sourire, mais ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Il se contenta de lâcher son médaillon.

- Rowena Serdaigle, je suppose ? demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

- Exact. Donc vous êtes Sir Salazar Serpentard, qui ne juge pas utile de m'appeler « Dame » ?

- Je ne pensais pas que nous étions si étrangers.

- C'est une marque de respect.

- Dites, ça commence bien entre nous, marmonna ironiquement Salazar.

Cette réplique arracha un rire à Rowena. Son vis-à-vis fut surpris par ce rire si pur, si cristallin. Il ne se sentait pas du tout coupable d'avoir omis les formules de politesse. Ils s'embarquaient tous deux dans la création d'une école de sorcellerie n'allaient-ils donc pas devenir amis ? Il le faudrait, rien que pour le bon fonctionnement de l'école.

Gryffondor arriva peu après la courte discussion entre les deux sorciers, rompant l'ambiance tendue qui s'était installée entre eux. Il fit résonner sa grande voix en saluant son ami puis il fit un baisemain, plus délicat, à Rowena. Ils attendirent Helga qui se montra plutôt vite, et ils pénétrèrent dans l'auberge. Les quatre sorciers se retrouvèrent alors face à un homme aussi coquet que l'extérieur que son auberge. Il portait une longue robe de sorcier violette et une grosse moustache rousse. Il s'agissait d'Hengist de Woodcroft. Godric le salua chaleureusement, et son ami lui répondit d'une voix haut perchée. Il était petit pour homme, et était un peu bedonnant. Helga dut se retenir de sourire à sa vue. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on croisait un tel personnage.

- Heng', dis-moi… Pourrais-tu nous réserver l'arrière-salle ? Mes amis et moi allons avoir une discussion importante, et il vaudrait mieux que l'on ne nous entende pas.

- Mais bien sûr ! Allez-y ! s'écria presque Hengist, dont c'était apparemment la façon de parler.

Salazar s'élança presque dans la salle, pressé de ne plus voir cet homme, et Rowena et Helga lui empruntèrent le pas. Godric parla encore un moment avec son ami de longue date et les rejoignit.

La salle était petite et intime : elle restait dans l'esprit coquet de l'établissement, mais en plus sobre – heureusement pour Salazar. Au centre, une table ronde, où quatre chaises étaient posées. Les quatre sorciers prirent place. Le silence s'instaura alors, et ce pendant un long moment. Il était parfois rompu par des raclements de gorge ou de légères toux, mais personne ne prit la parole avant un long moment. La patience de Serpentard finit par être épuisée et il dit un peu brusquement :

- Bon, on commence ? Parce que j'ai pas fait autant de route pour rien.

- Avec plaisir, marmonna Rowena qui avait le menton posé sur sa main droite, morte d'ennui.

- Le problème est là : par où commencer ? demanda Helga, bras croisés.

- Je vais chercher du vin, proposa Godric.

Salazar soupira profondément, un soupir qui ressemblait plus à un sifflement qu'à autre chose. Il n'empêcha cependant pas son ami de se lever pour amener quatre coupes de vin, et une carafe. Helga sortit de l'intérieur de sa cape une coupe en or, aux deux poignées finement ouvragées. Elle demanda à se faire servir dans celle-ci. Personne n'osa demander que représentait-elle, et ils burent à leur projet.

- Bien, alors, je vais vous exposer un peu ce que je pensais pour cette fameuse école de sorcellerie. Il faudrait que ça soit une école ouverte à tous les jeunes gens possédant des facultés magiques. Quelque soit son ascendance, accentua Helga.

Les trois hochèrent la tête, même si l'un d'entre eux se montrait légèrement réticent.

- On ne peut cependant pas éduquer les élèves du monde entier, marmonna Godric.

- C'est évident. Limitons-nous à l'Angleterre, dit alors Salazar.

Rowena toussota.

- L'Écosse regorge de jeunes sorciers et sorcières prometteurs. Notre école se devra de les accueillir.

- Le Pays de Galles ne doit pas être mis à l'écart non plus, ajouta Helga, qui tenait à son lieu d'origine.

- Pourquoi pas l'Irlande, alors ? s'emporta Salazar.

- Parfait, acquiesça Godric. La Grande-Bretagne et l'Irlande.

Salazar soupira. Son ironie avait été prise au sérieux, comme beaucoup trop de fois, hélas.

- Ainsi, pour accueillir autant d'élèves, il faudrait un espace très grand. Plus des chambres, pour les élèves habitant loin de l'école. C'est un immense projet, dit Helga avec un léger tremblement dans la voix.

- Immense projet, mais très, très prometteur, intervint Salazar, plein d'ambition.

- Dames Poufsouffle et Serdaigle, connaissez-vous des sortilèges de construction ? demanda Godric.

- Hélas, non, répondit Rowena, l'air désolé.

Helga secoua la tête de droite à gauche.

- Je vois… cela risque d'être laborieux, marmonna Godric, pensif.

- Il faudrait alors un lieu reclus, mais où un grand édifice serait déjà bâti. Et non utilisé, bien entendu, conclut Salazar.

Rowena eut alors une illumination. D'ailleurs, même si c'était peut-être être seulement un jeu de lumière, son diadème sembla reluire à ce moment-là.

- Dans ma chère terre d'Écosse se trouve, au nord, un vieux château qui tombe presque en ruines. À l'aide de sortilèges de réparation, plus quelques-uns de construction pour l'agrandir, cela pourrait très bien faire l'affaire.

Ses trois comparses ne dirent rien. Elle se sentit d'abord vexée, mais quand elle vit le visage de chacun s'illuminer, elle comprit qu'elle avait fait mouche. Elle voyait presque le château prendre forme dans les yeux de ses collègues.

- Mais comment nous assurer que ce château est utilisable ? Appartient-il encore à quelqu'un ? demanda Helga.

- Je peux me renseigner, réfléchit Rowena. Seulement je ne connais pas tous les seigneurs d'Ecosse.

- S'il est en ruines, intervint Godric, il ne devrait pas y avoir trop d'ennuis. À force de sortilèges de protection, et anti-Moldus, ce château sera le nôtre !

Tous hochèrent la tête. Ils connaissaient à présent l'emplacement de leur future école. Il fallait maintenant donner vie à ce projet, et commencer à établir les bases de leur enseignement.

- Premièrement, parlons des différentes salles de l'école. Il faut des salles pour donner des cours, des dortoirs, et peut-être… une grande salle pour manger ? suggéra Helga.

- Oui, ça me paraît bien, dit Godric.

- Je pense qu'il faudrait aussi des pièces en souterrain, ajouta Salazar. Les cours de potions, par exemple, pourraient y être dispensés.

- Excellent idée, approuva Rowena. Je pense aussi qu'une bibliothèque est un élément indissociable d'une école de sorcellerie. Les élèves pourraient s'y instruire en continu.

- Je pense qu'il faudrait, bien sûr, plusieurs étages. Et des pièces où les élèves pourraient se reposer, parler, ou lire, dit Helga.

- Bien, nous verrons ça une fois face au château, coupa Godric. Parlons surtout de quelles matières nous allons enseigner.

- Les bases, d'abord, entreprit Rowena. La métamorphose, les potions, les sortilèges, la défense contre les forces du mal, l'histoire de la magie, la botanique, et l'astronomie. Après quelques années d'études, on pourrait ajouter la divination (elle grimaça légèrement à ce mot), l'arithmancie, les runes anciennes, les soins aux créatures magiques et… l'étude des Moldus ?

- Et, pour ceux qui veulent, l'alchimie. C'est une forme de magie complexe, mais passionnante, dit Salazar.

Tandis qu'ils discutaient de leur future école, Helga restait perplexe. Elle était d'accord avec tout ce que ses collègues proposaient, mais c'était plutôt quelque chose dans la pièce qui la dérangeait. Elle avait la très nette impression d'être écoutée, observée. Elle s'excusa auprès de ses trois comparses, se leva de table silencieusement et ouvrit la porte d'un coup. Hengist de Woodcroft se tenait alors face à elle, vacillant légèrement à cause du choc de l'ouverture de la porte.

- Heng' ! s'exclama Godric, furieux.

- Pardon ! Pardon ! Mille excuses ! s'écria Hengist, enchaînant courbettes d'excuses et signes de croix.

- On n'écoute pas aux portes, siffla Salazar.

- Excusez-moi, mais je suis un homme très curieux…

- Qu'avez-vous entendu ? demanda Rowena, impartiale.

- Vous… vous souhaitez fonder une école de sorcellerie…

Les quatre futurs fondateurs échangèrent un regard gêné. Que pouvaient-ils faire ? Ajouter Hengist aux fondateurs ? Non, sinon Catyline Gryffondor et Briac Poufsouffle pouvaient désormais rejoindre leur équipe aussi. Il fallait simplement lui faire jurer de se taire. Godric connaissait son ami il était excessivement bavard. Il se leva alors à son tour, s'approcha de son ami, et lui adressa son regard le plus sévère. Il le dominait de plusieurs centimètres, au moins une dizaine, et avait une carrure beaucoup plus impressionnante que lui.

- Si tu parles, tu auras affaire à moi, Woodcroft. Je ne me rappellerai même plus que nous avons été amis, compris ?

Le petit homme hocha timidement la tête. Comme pour se faire pardonner, il leur resservit du vin et s'extirpa de la pièce au plus vite.

Une heure plus tard, la discussion entre les quatre sorciers se termina. Ils n'avaient pas fini de mettre en forme l'école, mais ils avaient déjà pris de nombreuses notes pour la prochaine fois qu'ils se verraient. Leur prochain rendez-vous était fixé vers le milieu du mois de juillet, chez Helga.

Rowena Serdaigle rejoignait tranquillement l'Ecosse, sous sa forme d'aigle. Elle réfléchissait à tout ce dont elle avait parlé aujourd'hui, et surtout à sa rencontre avec Godric Gryffondor et Salazar Serpentard. Ces deux hommes étaient si différents l'un de l'autre ! D'un côté, il y avait le fier Lion, Godric, qui aimait les duels, les combats, les épreuves de force, et de l'autre, le Serpent rusé, Salazar, qui était plus discret, plus cérébral. Les deux amis avaient en revanche un grand point commun : leur assurance. Chacun était sûr de lui, et plutôt orgueilleux. Quoiqu'il en fût, elle se réjouissait de les connaître un peu plus, même si les premières minutes avec Salazar s'étaient plutôt mal passées. Le temps qu'elle avait passé avec lui lui avait fait comprendre qu'il n'était pas si malpoli que ça, et ça la confortait un peu. Elle n'avait pas envie de travailler avec des rustres.

Helga, quant à elle, était rentrée chez elle le sourire aux lèvres. Elle avait tout raconté à Briac, qui était ravi. Il avait enfin fait abstraction du fait qu'il n'avait pas été mêlé au projet de l'école, et à présent, il soutenait vivement son épouse dans cette aventure. De toute façon, il était bien conscient qu'il n'avait pas les capacités de les aider. Il se réjouissait même de recevoir les trois autres grands sorciers dans sa demeure. Et Helga semblait tellement heureuse. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait plus vue ainsi.

Godric n'avait pas eu de longue route à faire pour rentrer chez soi après la discussion à l'auberge de Hengist. Il avait tellement hâte de transmettre tout son savoir à de jeunes sorciers et sorcières ! Il pourrait aussi les initier au noble art du duel, à la baguette ou à l'épée. Après tout, c'était lui le meilleur duelliste de son temps ! Il ne pouvait pas se priver de ça. Quand il rentra chez lui, il fut accueilli par Catyline, sa chère épouse, et ses deux enfants, Aaron et Clyde. Il leur raconta tout.

- Père ? demanda Aaron, le plus âgé des deux. Est-ce que nous irons à votre école ?

- Je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée, songea Godric. Vous risqueriez, toi et Clyde, d'être avantagés par rapport aux autres. Et puis, votre mère et moi vous éduquons déjà comme si vous y étiez !

Il conclut sa phrase en prenant délicatement Catyline par la taille. Ils échangèrent un regard, puis un sourire.

Salazar vivait seul avec ses serpents et n'en avait cure. Il n'apprécierait pas la présence d'une femme dans sa maison. Et une femme n'apprécierait pas de vivre dans sa demeure non plus, à cause des serpents, et du marais qui l'entourait. De toute manière, Salazar ne voulait pas se poser avec quelqu'un. Il aimait les aventures courtes, et il devait bien avouer qu'à cause de lui, plusieurs femmes de seigneurs étaient devenues adultères. Cela faisait partie de sa personnalité, et il l'assumait. Ca ne le gênait même pas.

Quand il franchit le seuil de sa maison, quelques serpents glissèrent jusqu'à lui. Il leur parla affectueusement en Fourchelang et se replongea aussitôt dans ses pensées, réfléchissant à l'école, aux années à venir, à la manière dont leur projet allait évoluer. Il était plutôt en avance dans son temps, comme les trois autres, et se demandait si leur école allait avoir une influence sur les siècles futurs. Il pensait aussi à Helga Poufsouffle, à Rowena Serdaigle, dont il n'avait pas bien pu faire la connaissance ce jour-là. Il espérerait que ça se ferait, rien que pour répondre aux questions qu'il se posait en début de journée.

La tête pleine de pensées, il alla se coucher, et s'endormit aussitôt, jusqu'au lendemain.


	4. Prendre ses marques

Bonjour/Bonsoir :)  
>Je tiens tout d'abord à m'excuser pour le temps d'attente très long que j'ai mis entre les chapitres 3 et 4. Cela dit, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire et, en toute honnêteté, j'avais très peu d'inspiration pour DDNT ces temps-ci. J'ai essayé d'écrire un chapitre d'une longueur convenable mais comme vous le constaterez, cela n'a rien donné. Enfin bon, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>4. Prendre ses marques<strong>

_21 novembre 898_

Cinq mois s'étaient écoulés depuis la première rencontre entre les quatre futurs fondateurs de l'école. Deux rencontres avaient encore eu lieu. En ce mois de novembre, les fondateurs ne se retrouvaient pas pour parler de l'école. Ils étaient devenus amis. C'était une simple rencontre entre amis, autour d'une table et de plusieurs coupes de vin. Catyline Gryffondor et Briac Poufsouffle étaient également présents. Il faisait froid, le feu brûlait dans la cheminée des Poufsouffle. L'ambiance était chaleureuse, comme pour défier le froid prenant qui régnait à l'extérieur.

- Alors, comment avance votre projet ? demanda Briac, les joues rouges d'avoir trop bu.

- Très bien, répondit Rowena. J'ai enfin obtenu le droit d'exploitation sur le château en ruines. On pourra bientôt s'y mettre.

- Mais comment allez-vous procéder ? demanda à son tour Catyline, de sa voix douce et légère.

- On va commencer par améliorer le château. On l'agrandira. Rowena a eu une idée brillante – comme toujours – qui est de faire paraître le château plus petit qu'il ne l'est vraiment, expliqua Salazar.

- J'aimerais aussi que le château soit intelligent, et vivant. Que les salles changent de forme, de places… Ca paraît irréalisable. Mais je suis sûre que je peux y parvenir.

- J'ai songé à une chose, intervint Godric. Helga, ne vas-tu pas avoir du mal à enseigner ?

Le silence s'installa. Tous les yeux se posèrent alors sur le ventre arrondi de leur amie. En effet, Helga Poufsouffle était enceinte. Elle eut un sourire gêné, regarda son mari, puis dit :

- On est encore loin de commencer à enseigner. L'école n'a même pas de nom.

- C'est vrai ça ! s'exclama Godric, qui avait rapidement oublié la précédente question. Comment allons-nous nommer notre école ?

- Est-il vraiment indispensable qu'elle en ait un ? demanda Salazar.

- Oui, Salazar. Un nom permet d'identifier un lieu, quel qu'il soit. Il doit être accrocheur, vendeur, rétorqua Rowena.

- Ouais, en gros, 'faut pas qu'elle ait un nom comme… Pou du lard.

Helga, Catyline et Rowena eurent un léger rire. Briac, enivré par l'alcool, eut un hoquet de surprise. Quant à Godric, il avait les yeux écarquillés.

- Mais oui ! C'est très bien, comme nom. Mais en abrégé, peut-être… Poudlard ! C'est accrocheur, ça, non ? dit-il, enthousiaste.

- Il est évident que cela ne passe pas inaperçu. Mais est-ce très vendeur ? Est-ce qu'un jeune homme ou une jeune fille aurait envie d'étudier à … _Poudlard_ ? demanda Rowena, peu convaincue.

- Tu sais, Rowena, je suis sûr que ça amuserait mes fils. Et on a tous été jeunes… chaque petit mot sortant du quotidien nous faisait rire.

- Je crois que Godric a raison. Et c'est un nom qui sonne bien. J'opte pour Poudlard ! soutint Helga.

Il fallut quelques arguments de plus pour convaincre Rowena et Salazar, mais les quatre fondateurs finirent par se décider. Poudlard serait le nom de leur école. Le repas se termina dans la bonne humeur. La soirée, quant à elle, était loin d'être finie. Les convives se dirigèrent dans le salon des Poufsouffle, chacun dans un fauteuil confortable, pour discuter tranquillement. Helga était très fatiguée. Son état rendait chaque tâche très difficile, et préparer un repas pour autant de personnes ne l'avait pas ménagée. Salazar aussi était fatigué, parce qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir du monde. De plus, il n'aimait pas vraiment ça. Affalé dans son fauteuil, il s'enfonça peu à peu dedans, et finit par sombrer dans la brume du sommeil.

Les rires retentissaient dans la pièce. Le rire puissant, rugissant, de Godric, défiait le rire cristallin et discret de Rowena. Catyline était en retrait, timide et contemplative. Briac, lui, parlait fort et disait des choses sans aucun rapport avec la discussion courante. C'était aussi pour ça que les autres riaient.

- Bon, apparemment on a perdu Salazar, dit Rowena, amusée, en jetant un œil au fauteuil sur sa droite.

- Et bien ! Je vais le réveiller, moi ! s'exclama Godric.

Godric se leva, se pencha sur son ami, et lui secoua l'épaule. Salazar réagit au quart de tour sa main alla directement enserrer le cou de Godric. Quand il réalisa qui était son « agresseur », il relâcha son étreinte et eut un soupir exaspéré.

- Tu m'as fait peur ! s'exclama Godric, se massant le cou.

- Aha, Godric ! On ne chatouille pas un dragon qui dort ! s'écria Briac, la voix tremblante.

- Briac, qu'est-ce que cette expression ? demanda Helga, la voix endormie.

- Euh… je ne sais pas, j'ai dit ça au hasard.

Rowena, Helga, Godric et Salazar échangèrent un regard. Cette phrase retentissait dans leur esprit. La plus stupide des choses, une phrase prononcée par un homme ivre, une phrase sans intérêt particulier… et pourtant… Pourquoi ne pas la proclamer devise de Poudlard ? Ils se posaient tous cette question, sans oser la dire à voix haute. Alors, un regard suffit.

- Les amis, je crois que nous tenons la devise de notre école ! lança Godric.

- Oui, mais en latin, c'est mieux… Quelque chose comme… Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus, dit Rowena.

Tous approuvèrent. La soirée se finit tranquillement, la fatigue fermant petit à petit les yeux de tous. Godric, Catyline, Salazar, et Rowena rentrèrent chez eux, satisfaits. Ils avaient le nom de leur école, et même sa devise ! Ils ne pensaient pas que ces deux informations allaient être si simples à trouver. Cela s'était fait tout seul, ils n'avaient pas eu besoin de se creuser la tête pendant des heures. Même si cela ne représentait pas un énorme obstacle, c'était plutôt soulageant d'avoir réglé ce problème de nom. Les gens comme Salazar, par exemple, n'aimaient pas perdre du temps sur ce genre de choses. Le Serpent préférait s'attarder sur l'essentiel. Et il se réjouissait de découvrir les remparts du château qui allait accueillir leurs cours.

_13 décembre 898_

Le froid mordait la Grande-Bretagne. Chacun tentait par tous les moyens de se réchauffer, qu'on soit riche, pauvre, avec ou sans domicile. L'hiver ne faisait aucun ségrégation parmi les hommes, tous étaient égaux devant la neige, les flocons et la bise. Ce temps ne faisait pas l'unanimité beaucoup de personnes le haïssaient, mais certaines, plus rares, adoraient cette période de l'année. Rowena Serdaigle en faisait partie. Et ce jour-là, encore plus.

Quand elle se réveilla, son cœur fit un bon. C'était le jour qu'elle attendait depuis des mois, le jour qui marquerait, peut-être, l'histoire de la magie dans le monde. En effet, elle allait retrouver ses trois amis, Godric, Helga et Salazar, au château qu'elle avait repéré quelques semaines avant. Malgré le froid, ils allaient inspecter les lieux et peut-être commencer les travaux. Godric avait pris une décision durant la période d'enseignement, les quatre vivraient au château, tout comme les étudiants. Ils n'avaient pas encore fixé les dates d'enseignement, mais au moins six mois étaient nécessaires. Il allait leur falloir des appartements au sein du château, à leur image. Cela réjouissait tellement Rowena. Elle avait tant envie de transmettre son savoir à la jeune génération. C'était plus important pour elle que sa vie sentimentale, qui n'avait jamais été bien passionnante jusqu'ici.

Elle jeta un regard par la fenêtre. Le lac commençait à geler, et une fine couche de neige recouvrait la vallée. Elle se vêtit très chaudement et se mit en route pour le nord du pays, à la rencontre de ses amis et collègues.

Elle arriva devant un amas de pierres, que Rowena identifia comme les ruines d'un château. Seules quelques parties restaient debout, mais c'était méconnaissable. Son esprit d'enfant la poussa à fouiller dans les ruines, à la découverte de l'inconnu. Elle vit alors une silhouette familière. À nouveau, elle était la première, avec Salazar. Il était habillé comme d'habitude, et ne semblait pas souffrir du froid. Son crâne découvert, dans tous les sens du terme, paraissait plus pâle encore que d'ordinaire.

- Salazar ? interpella Rowena.

Il se retourna, tressaillant légèrement. Rowena eut un léger rire. Elle avait fait sursauter Salazar Serpentard, l'homme qui « n'avait peur de rien », comme il se plaisait à dire. Comme d'habitude, il ne lui adressa aucun sourire, mais lui adressa simplement un regard d'acier qui voulait tout dire. À la fois, il lui reprochait de l'avoir interrompu dans ses pensées, mais il était content de la voir. Seule Rowena parvenait à traduire son regard. Même Godric, qui le connaissait depuis longtemps, avait plus de mal qu'elle à comprendre son ami. C'était ainsi.

- Tu n'as pas froid ? demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

- Les serpents n'ont pas le sang chaud, Rowena.

- Tu n'es pas un serpent, même si tu aimerais bien. D'ailleurs, je me demande pourquoi tu n'es pas devenu Animagus, comme moi.

- Je parle déjà aux serpents, ça me suffit amplement.

Rowena hocha lentement la tête, un air malicieux sur le visage. Elle regarda autour d'elle et s'émerveilla en imaginant ce qu'allaient devenir ces pierres. Elle voyait le château s'ériger sous ses yeux. Malheureusement, elle savait que ce n'était pas près d'arriver. Construire ce château, avec ses salles, ses couloirs, ses tours, rien n'allait être simple, ni rapide.

Quelques temps plus tard arrivèrent Helga et Godric, presque en même temps. Helga tenait un parchemin serré entre ses doigts, et une plume. Elle marchait lentement, freinée par son ventre qui s'arrondissait chaque jour un peu plus, mais était en pleine forme. Le groupe des quatre fondateurs se rendirent sous une petite arche formée par l'ancien château, afin de couper un peu le vent qui leur fouettait le visage. À l'aide de la magie, Godric attira vers eux une pierre haute et plate, leur servant de table. Helga déroula alors son parchemin, sortit un encrier, et trempa sa plume dedans.

- Il serait judicieux de faire un plan du futur château, dit-elle.

Les autres approuvèrent et elle commença à dessiner. Elle avait tout d'abord énormément de talent pour le dessin, mais sa perception du château correspondait totalement à celle des autres. Une ride de tension se forma cependant sur le front des deux hommes.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, demanda Helga d'un ton inquiet.

- Rien, rien, c'est vraiment parfait. Mais on pense juste que… ça ne va pas être de tout repos ! répondit Godric.

- Évidemment, mais mon cher Godric, il fallait s'y attendre, dit Helga d'un ton éloquent.

Godric haussa les épaules, avec un petit sourire. Helga ajouta encore quelques détails à son dessin et, pendant quelques minutes, personne ne dit rien. Ce fut Rowena qui rompit le silence :

- La première chose à faire, c'est rendre le château invisible aux Moldus. Enfin, de leur faire voir le château dans cet état-là. Des ruines. Avec un message interdisant l'accès, aussi. Je m'en occupe. Venez.

Les quatre fondateurs sortirent des ruines et Rowena se concentra. Elle leva sa baguette, murmura une myriade de paroles incompréhensibles pour les trois autres, et un léger voile bleu passa sur les ruines. Il s'estompa peu à peu, et Serdaigle se tourna vers ses collègues, tout sourire.

- On peut commencer ! dit-elle d'un ton enjoué.

Salazar proposa alors de commencer par établir une liste des choses à faire. Ils reprirent le parchemin et écrivirent. En premier, les sortilèges de construction, puis ceux d'amélioration. Après, dans plusieurs mois, il faudrait se procurer des meubles en suffisance pour tout le château, et enfin, établir leur enseignement. Un léger fourmillement parcourait les fondateurs, pressés de commencer les travaux sur ce château. Ils se voyaient déjà à la tête de l'école, recevant des dizaines d'élèves, prêts à apprendre, à s'instruire. Même Rowena, qui s'efforçait toujours à garder la tête sur les épaules, se permettait de rêver de l'avenir. Surtout à leurs côtés. Ses amis, collègues, et égaux. Elle savait déjà qu'une grande et belle aventure commençait avec eux.


End file.
